Paradoxalement anormalement étrange
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: Le capitaine Harlock et Zon se retrouvent coincer dans une station-hôtel, une sorte d'oasis, abandonnée qui s'est fermée pour les vacances. Notre pirate s'est imaginé tout..sauf ça. Yaoi, désolé. Warning pour les Ames sensibles, mentions de rape and Violence. Passez la porte sinon...Thanks for the Guest qui m'a prévenu.
1. Chapter 1

**Désolé, toujours moi. La nouvelle. Oui, j'ai 17 ans bientôt 18 et je suis une lectrice de...Yaoi. Désolé encore une fois. Je sais pas en écrire ( slash ) mais cette maudite fanfiction me torture depuis que j'en ai lu une ( je ne dirai pas laquelle sauf que c'était dans le coin-là ).  
**

**Bon à tout en bas ! ( pour les plaintes, les injures et autres mots fleuris XP )**

* * *

_Il ignorait comment il s'était trouvé dans une posture pareille. Enfin, si, il savait mais tout de même..._

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une simple curiosité de Tôshiro. Un base étrange ressemblant presque à la sienne avait croisé l'Arcadia. Ils s'étaient en mis d'accord pour le visiter. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Enfin, c'est ce que Harlock croyait. Ils restèrent environ une demi-journée à faire des fouilles, comme l'avait si bien dit le professeur. Puis n'ayant en réalité constater que la station n'était qu'une ancienne station abandonnée, ils étaient repartis.

Et comble du malheur, son meilleur ami avait oublié son détecteur de particule qu'il avait laissé dans une des chambres, allez savoir pourquoi l'avait-il embarqué, à quoi ça pouvait lui servir. Harlock ne souhaitant surtout pas reposer son vaisseau sur cette base, avait donc prit un des ses engins de combats et était retourné sur cette foutue station pour retrouver le précieux objet de son ami, qui commençait d'ailleurs à devenir pénible avec sa grande technologie. Mais bon, il appréciait son coté "constructeur".

Donc il avait cherché dans toutes les chambres, oui, car c'était surtout un hôtel-station, surement pour riche vu la déco, et avait enfin trouvé le maudit appareil de Tôshiro...Et comme si ça devait arriver, il se rendit compte que cette appareil quelqu'un l'avait touché avant lui, ou plutôt examiner.

Il se mordit les lèvres en reconnaissant le bruit d'une arme pointée sur lui. Tiens, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, seulement, il n'était pas venu chercher une fillette mais un "p..tain" d'appareil, bijoux de son ami.

"- Bonjour, capitaine, lança la voix familière de Zon.

Harlock tressaillit en se demandant si cette fois-ci, il allait tirer pour de bons. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir à tous ça car tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent, les portes coulissantes de la suite se fermèrent. Ils ne voyaient rien ? Pas du tout, grâce à une sphère installée en plein milieu de la station, elle servait de lune gigantesque et permettait une lueur douce et mais faible contrairement au soleil traversant l'immense vitrage de la chambre. Zon pouvait toujours voir Harlock et vice-versa, donc s'enfuir par...aucune porte ne servira à rien.

"- Harlock ! Entendit-il par radio, y a un problème, la station s'est mise en mode "Fermée pour les vacances".

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, mais c'est un automatisme.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda le capitaine en oubliant la présence de Zon.

- Rien, du tout un bouclier le protège autant physiquement que informatiquement mais je sais sa durée, j'ai les coordonnés et les programmes de la station.

- Tss, ça me servira à rien...

- En vacance pendant 2 semaines ! S'écria alors Tôshiro, en fait, je crois bien que tu devras attendre 2 semaines."

Pas si je me fais tuer maintenant, pensa Harlock en se tournant alors vers Zon qui gardait son arme braquée sur lui.

"- T'inquiète pas, je peux tenir 2 semaines sans problème, réussit-il à dire malgré sa mauvaise posture, et puis tu peux aller ailleurs en attendant.

- Hors de question, je veux pas te laisser seul !

- Je suis seul...Dit-il avec ironie.

A sa grande surprise, Zon eut un sourire étrange et inhabituel.

"- J'espère que tu as de quoi tenir 2 semaines, lança son ami.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, même si les portes des suites sont bloqués, chaque suite dispose de sa propre cuisine, de sa salle de bain, de son salon et de sa chambre...

- ah oui, c'est vrai, je pense même qu'il y a des boites de conserves dans les cuisines non ?

- C'est toi qui a vérifié, pas moi..."

Il fallait rompre la communication car Zon trépignait d'impatience.

"- Tôshiro, je te laisse, après tout, je peux très bien m'en sortir seul.

- Comme tu voudras, appelle moi dans 12 heures, je veux savoir si tout va bien.

- Oui, promis" Répondit-il la gorge sèche. Il n'espérait pas lui répondre dans ses délais si Zon s'apprêter à lui tirer dessus. La communication coupée, il pouvait pleinement se concentrer sur sa confrontation entre lui et Zon.

Ce dernier avança vers lui. Automatiquement, sous la défense, il recula légèrement.

"- Tout d'abord, vous allez me jeter vos ceintures, ordonna Zon.

Là où ses armes favoris et personnelles étaient disposés. Lentement, il les enleva et les jeta négligemment aux pieds de son ennemi. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait qu'obéir s'il voulait rester en vie, bien que la probabilité de l'être en ce moment était faible. On les ramassa pour être observer.

"- Jolies armes, très cher, approuva-t-il, très jolies..."

Il les balança au coin le plus éloigné d'Harlock puis se rapprocha de nouveau de lui. Harlock recula alors jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Évidemment, il n'allait pas échapper à son ennemi aussi facilement, en plus dans une chambre. Le hasard des choses étaient très mal fait à son goût. Mais Zon ne s'arrêtait même pas à deux mètres, distance de sécurité d'un soldat face à l'ennemi, enfin c'est ce qu'avait apprit Harlock, mais à un mètre. Il sourit tout à en examinant de la tête au pied le pirate qu'il a tant haït.

"-Décidément, je vous voyais plus grand, ricana-t-il doucement. Il n'y avait rien de méchants dans ses paroles mais cela surprenèrent Harlock qui fronça les sourcils.

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête, mon cher, si vous croyez que je vais vous tuer alors que j'aurai pu le faire dans ce foutue château, vous vous trompez. Abattre lâchement son ennemi désarmé et sans défense n'ait pas mon genre."

Devait-il être soulagé ou non ? Bonne question. Surement, normalement.

"- Mais..c'est étrange parce que je vous trouve...irrésistible, souffla Zon en reculant d'un pas comme pour admirer un chef-d'oeuvre.

Harlock sursauta. avait-il bien entendu ? Contre toute attente, il se mit à rougir. La lueur de la sphère blanche en pleine face le montra à Zon qui rit.

"- Si j'avais su que ce...compliment...allait vous donner une telle réaction, je vous l'aurais dit en plein combat rien que pour vous déstabiliser !"

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on lui disait ce genre de choses, surtout avec une arme pointée sur lui, il avait de quoi réagir. C'est alors que son pire ennemi s'approcha de lui encore plus, jusqu'à le frôler. De son arme, il caressa les joues d'Harlock qui frissonna confus par ce qu'il était en train de mijoter. Il suffisait d'une balle dans la tête et c'était fini. Mais Zon lui avait bien dit qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer. Donc il allait rester 15 jours avec lui ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui. Il nota que effectivement, Zon était légèrement plus grand que lui. Il n'avait jamais observé ce genre de détail. Le pistolet à canon arpentait maintenant ses mèches brunes d'une douceur étonnante mais effrayante pour le pirate.

Puis Zon se débarassa de son arme qui rejoignit ceux d'Harlock et le remplaça avec sa main libre. Il lui effleura la joue si tendrement qu'Harlock ferma les yeux, incapable de savoir si c'était ça sa nouvelle forme de torture ou si c'était juste pour l'humilier ou un truc dans ce genre. Au moins, il était fixé, il n'allait pas utilisé la violence. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, le visage de Zon était si proche du sien qu'il eut un mouvement de défense, ses mains se placèrent sur le torse de l'allié des Illumidas, prêt à le repousser. Rapidement, sans même qu'il ait put anticipé son geste, Zon lui mordilla l'oreille gauche. Ses deux bras étaient plaqués aux deux cotés du pirate, le retenant ainsi prisonnier. Harlock échappa un hoquet de surprise et de stupeur : c'était à la fois agréable et à la fois embarrassant pouvait-il dire. Zon ne s'arrêta évidemment pas là, il relâcha l'oreille et lui lécha les tempes, déclenchant un tremblement brusque. Il continua sa lancée en parcourant la joue balafrée puis s'arrêta alors au niveau des lèvres, pour poser les siennes.

Harlock tenta de se défaire de cette position anormale, mais il s'avérait que son ennemi était plus expérimenté et plus fort que lui physiquement. Il ne parvint seulement à chiffonner la chemise blanche de ce dernier. La langue de Zon essayait de trouver une ouverture afin de posséder entièrement sa bouche qu'il avait bloqué. Voulant en finir au plus vite, le pirate se résigna et relâcha la pression de ses lèvres.  
Une brute. D'un coup vif, la langue ravageuse de son pire ennemi s'empara de la sienne. Sa gorge laissa échapper un gémissement. Souhaitant à tout prix que cette torture se finisse, il essaya de pousser le traître des Humains afin de l'éloigner de lui. Mais au contraire, une main se positionna derrière son cou, forçant la pression. Quelque chose tomba tout à coup à ses pieds. Sa cape noire lui avait été enlevé.

Enfin, quand il décida de stopper le baiser, Harlock haleta comme jamais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un spreet. Il aurait du s'en douter que Zon allait poursuivre : ce dernier l'embrassa et effleura du bout de sa langue toutes les parties de son visage. Il se permit même d'enlever à coup de dents son bandeau noir qui se posa sur le sol près de sa cape. Harlock crut que son oeil déchiqueté allait l'inciter à suspendre ses gestes, mais au contraire, il eut le droit à un sourire flamboyant de son ennemi qui caressa ce qu'il avait tant caché derrière le bandeau noir.

"- Ar..Arrêtez...Bredouilla le pirate pour la première fois en retenant sa respiration quand Zon s'empara de son cou par des multitudes de baisers tendres.

Il leva la tête et posa son regard de scientifique sur le visage du pirate le plus recherché de l'Univers.

"- Tu préfèrerais que nous nous battions à mort ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harlock écarquilla des yeux. Lui ? Préférer la mort ? Normalement, c'était Zon qui devait préférer cela. Il avait en face de lui le pirate le plus dangereux et recherché du temps et de l'espace mais il préférait le laissant en vie et..S'amuser avec lui ? Harlock ne comprenait plus vraiment...

"- Non...bien sur que..."

Zon ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, il embrassa plusieurs fois ses lèvres.

"- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, tu le vois bien, sinon, tu serais mort avant même d'avoir pu appelé ton ami, et puis, prépare la guerre pour avoir la paix, non ? Je ne suis pas un homme aussi cruel que tu le crois, mon cher capitaine, j'ai tout de même des limites.

- Je suis...votre limite, c'est ça ? Articula tant bien que mal Harlock.

- Oui, surement, ricana-t-il en lui mordillant de nouveau son oreille.

- Et pourquoi...faîtes vous ça...maintenant ?

- C'est le moment non ? On ne peut pas sortir tous les deux, donc j'en profite. Et puis, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es irrésistible lorsque tu es vulnérable."

Vulnérable ? Lui ? Imbécile. Bien sur qu'il l'était en ce moment.

"- Tu me domines surement dans l'espace, mais là, je te domines, poursuivit Feydar Zon en lui offrant des baisers dans le cou.

Harlock haleta aux rythmes des embrassades de son ennemi. Puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fut plaqué totalement contre le mur et on s'empara avec fougue de ses lèvres. Ses bras lâchèrent la chemise blanche du scientifique, abandonnant toute résistante, sachant très bien, qu'il était dominé. Visiblement, sa résignation fut remarqué, car des mains baladeuses se permirent de s'introduire sous ses vêtements remontant jusqu'à la poitrine. Ces mains chaudes l'obligèrent à travers son haut à lever les bras au dessus de sa tête dans l'unique but de le mettre complètement torse nu.

Zon remonta lui-même l'uniforme noire du pirate tout en lui donnant des baisers sur sa peau dévoilant de nombreuses cicatrices. Cependant, il laissa le vêtement menottaient les bras de son pirate préféré. Ce dernier mal à l'aise dans cette position voulut se défaire de sa tunique qui l'empêchait de remuer correctement ses bras, mais une poigne ferme l'obligea à les garder au dessus de sa tête. Le professeur lui adressa un sourire enjoleur puis lui lécha le visage avant de descendre un peu plus bas, parcourant son cou, puis son torse. Il mordilla même les tétons déclenchant un gémissement doux. Harlock se cambra légèrement surpris par la sensation que lui procurait son ennemi.

Celui-ci se releva, puis d'une main lui prit son menton pour lui offrir un énième baiser plus lent, plus tendre. Enfin, il libéra le pirate de sa tunique qui lui bloquait les mouvements de ses bras. Il laissa ensuite l'uniforme noir accompagné la cape et le bandeau au sol.

Maintenant, Harlock était définitivement torse nu décoré de ses cicatrices multiples, en face de son adversaire de toujours qui le contemplait tel un artiste fier de ce qu'il a produit.

"- Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours, mon petit pirate ! S'exclama le professeur en l'embrassant de plus belle.

ça commençait franchement à l'agacer de sentir sur ses propres lèvres, celles d'un autre. Non pas que c'était douleureux, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et jamais il n'arrivait à savoir quand est ce que Zon allait l'embrasser ou non. Et puis à chaque fois, ou presque tout le temps, sa propre langue était prisonnière de l'autre, lui donnant un peu de mal à respirer, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à d'habitude, les deux mains de son ennemi se pressèrent dans son dos, le força à se coller au corps de ce dernier. Puis il l'incita à suivre ses pas. Son adversaire se déplaça tout en gardant ses lèvres prostrés sur ceux d'Harlock qui supportait tant bien que mal les mouvement de langue qu'il lui infligeait. Les pas de Zon l'emmenèrent près du lit, jusqu'à qu'il ressente l'extrémité d'un matelas sans doute. Il fut poussé avec délicatesse, une main lui retint le cou, il retomba avec souplesse sur le matelas de draps blancs emmenant avec lui l'allié des Illumidas. Sa peau au contact du drap le fit frissonner. C'était curieusement froid.

Zon se plaça au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes de tels sortes qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il enleva ses lunettes puis sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau blanche et intact. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harlock eut les joues en feu et détourna la tête.

"- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, rit son pire ennemi.

- Je...Commença-t-il. Mais il ne trouva aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il se mordit les lèvres, détestant ne pas trouver des mots pour parler. On lui saisit doucement son menton afin qu'il regarde de face le visage de l'autre homme.

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi timide, mon petit pirate, murmura Zon.

- Je...Je n'ai pas...l'habitude de vous voir...sans vos lunettes, avoua Harlock gêné en évitant son regard. Il ressemblait maintenant un enfant pris sur le fait !

Le scientifique arqua un sourcils puis éclata de rire, rapprochant son visage plus près de lui.

"- Je te fais donc de l'effet ?"

Sans les verres de ses lunettes, son regard était beaucoup plus intense et plus brillant qu'à l'ordinaire. Cela déstabilisait le pirate qui n'avait jamais croisé d'aussi près les pupilles de cet homme. Le professeur s'abaissa puis recommença sa torture comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore debout. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus facile et plus libre.

Il s'amusa plus longtemps avec les tétons du capitaine. Harlock rejeta en arrière sa tête, ne contrôlant plus son corps qui était stimulé par les sensations que lui procuraient Zon. Il tenta de nouveau et encore une fois de le repousser, mais ses mains se heurtèrent à sa peau chaude et dure qui se colla subitement à lui.

"- Monsieur Zon...Souffla-t-il alarmé par les mains qui se frayaient un chemin vers le bas.

Le scientifique arpenta de ses paumes tout le corps du capitaine de l'Arcadia, comme pour marquer son territoire. Du torse, il descendit ses mains en passant par les hanches puis rencontra alors le pantalon noir du pirate. Pour le distraire, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Zon s'empara de sa langue le nombril créant ainsi des chatouilles violentes à son "amant" tandis que ses mains s'occupèrent à se débarrasser des dernières vêtements que le capitaine portait.

Cependant, ce dernier le remarqua et protesta en repliant ses jambes.

"- Non ! S'écria-t-il, je ne..

Zon remonta vivement vers lui et plaqua ses doigts sur les lèvres du capitaine qui se tut sous la surprise.

"- Chut, susurra-t-il, tout va bien, tout va très bien.

- Monsieur Zon, je..vous en prie...je..."

Il ne sentait pas bien. Il lui adressa un regard suppliant. Mais son ennemi se contenta d'éclater de rire et de l'embrasser.

"- Si tu croyais que l'amour ne s'arrêtait qu'à des baisers et des caresses, tu te trompes, mon pirate adoré, minauda-t-il, tu te connais en perfection de vaisseau...moi je me connais en perfection de l'amour...

- Et..la..haine, réussit à articuler Harlock d'un ton insolent malgré la situation.

- Oui, si tu le dis, approuva-t-il avec un sourire.

Il retourna à sa précédente tâche.

Le pantalon et les bottes noirs totalement débarrassés, il disposait maintenant du corps du capitaine. C'était un corps magnifique pour ses yeux de scientifiques. Un corps qu'il pouvait sans doute qualifié de parfait.

Complètement nu, Harlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, plus que les minutes qui précédaient. Automatiquement, il plaça ses jambes d'une façon particulière pour cacher ses parties intimes par pudeur. Il s'était laissé faire et se demandait bien pourquoi. Surement à cause du talent insistant de Zon, doué pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas forcément le faire naturellement. Comme ce maudit défi avec son vaisseau soit disant invincible.

Zon rit de la pudeur du pirate. Il lui saisit les paumes de ses mains et les posa au dessus de sa tête pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

"- Sois prêt pour le premier combat au corps à corps."

Harlock frémit.

* * *

**Salut, encore moi. Donc, si vous pas aimer. Moi arrêter et faire ça en OS ( oui, parce que y a suite ). Veux pas être frapper...XP**

**Les mots fleuris seront à déposer dans la boîte au lettre au 221B Baker Street. ( si vous regardez mon profil vous comprendrez pourquoi..) .**

**Mon dieu, je crois que j'ai trop lu de slash de Sherlock...**


	2. Chapter 2

Suivre le rythme. Il devait suivre le rythme qu'imposait Zon. C'était à la fois douleureux et à la fois agréable. Une sensation étrange mélée entre le plaisir et l'horreur. Il haleta et gémit. Ses mains empoignaient les draps, ses muscles étaient tendus, il transpirait de toutes parts. Son adversaire ne cessait de faire des va-et-viens mais contrairement à lui, il semblait bien plus relax. Il souriait de toutes ses dents en admirant la faiblesse d'Harlock.

Il avait débuté doucement, puis avait de plus en plus accéléré. Le pirate avait au début supporté mais plus il avançait, moins il ne contrôlait son esprit, son corps, ses "émotions". Il avait littéralement perdu le controle de lui-même. C'était aussi pire que d'être battu ou fouetté, sauf que là, ce n'était pas la souffrance physique mais plus une souffrance plaisante qui lui donnait honte. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses. Pas même pendant sa jeunesse, puisque sa préoccupation l'empêchait de s'affairer à ça.

Puis Zon donna un coup violent et brutale. Le corps du pirate se arqua. Un gémissement plus puissant.

"- Monsieur Zon...haleta l'homme balafré, je...

- Chut, je ne t' ai pas encore tout montré..."

De nouveau, il continua ses va-et-vients, torturant Harlock qui commençait à sentir un liquide chaud entre ses cuisses. Mais il s'en fichait, se concentrant surtout sur cette nouvelle sensation. Sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait, ni comment il a pu se trouver dans cette position.

_Plus profond. _

Il cria.

"- Arrêtez...je vous en prie...Hoqueta-t-il.

- Je t'offre le plaisir et la souffrance, mon pirate de l'espace, lui souffla Zon.

- Monsieur Zon, je..vais...Ah.."

Il n'arrivait même pas à achever ses phrases correctement. Il était en train de perdre son combat : son esprit vacillait, son corps tremblait, sa "crainte" augmentait. Le rythme devenait de plus en plus rapide, et il n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence. Souhaitant à tout prix devenir plus stable, ses jambes enroulèrent alors les hanches du professeur qui appréciait ce geste qui allait lui rendre la tâche facile.

_Encore plus profond. _

Il hurla. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau en traversant la paroi du tissu du drap blanc. Sa tête se jeta en arrière. Il fut envahi de spasmes violents et innattendus. C'était donc ça. C'était ça dont parler le scientifique le "combat du corp à corps".

Il sentait qu'il allait lâcher, il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus déjà.

* * *

_Il était parvenu au paroxysme._

* * *

Son corps se détendit. Le scientifique, lui aussi éprouvé, se coucha alors sur le torse humide du pirate . Il eut encore la force de l'embrasser et de lui lécher ses lèvres. Ses yeux à moitié ouverts, Harlock décida de se laisser faire. Il savait que son ennemi était moins KO que lui et qu'il n'allait sans doute pas s'arrêter là.

"- Alors...que penses-tu ? Souffla Zon à son oreille collant son torse au sien.

Le pirate déglutit avec difficulté.

"- Vous n'êtes...qu'une brute...Réussit-il à répondre.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai battu."

Trop fatigué, trop épuisé, Harlock n'ajouta rien gardant ses injures pour plus tard et laissa tomber sa tête sur le coté et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne tardait pas à venir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit, nu dans des draps qui lui servait de couvertures. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer au peu de lumières de la chambre. Il aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, trois armes, deux à lui et l'autre à..Zon. Mais où était-il alors ? Ses vêtements au sol lui rappelaient les évènements. Il était coincé dans une suite d'un hôtel-station avec son pire ennemi. Il se leva, se couvra d'un drap ayant tout à fait la flem de s'habiller. Il chercha Zon dans la suite. Il passa par la salle de bain, le grand salon bourgeois et enfin la cuisine. Personne. Est ce un piège en réalité ?

Deux mains fermes lui prirent les épaules. Il sursauta, pivotant rapidement vers son 'agresseur". Zon affichait une mine réjouie. Il était habillé de ses vêtements habituelles mais n'avait pas encore fermé sa chemise blanche qui a surement du lui coûter une fortune.

"- Tu me cherchais ? Lança-t-il amusé.

- On est jamais certain, maugréa Harlock en le contournant pour retourner à la chambre.

- Tu as pensé que je t'avais faussé compagnie, c'est ça ?"

Le pirate ne répondit que par un grognement sourd. Un peu énervé, Zon l'attrapa violemment et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Pris par surprise, Harlock ne put se défendre, il relâcha la poigne de son drap qui tomba à terre causé par la violence du placage. Ses deux poignets furent emprisonnés par les mains de Zon. Il retint son souffle en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu inventé le scientifique comme projet pour lui.

"- Lâchez moi ! Siffla-t-il l'air presque menaçant, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Railla Zon, j'ai vu que tu me cherchais et là, j'ai le droit à un rejet de ta part."

Il s'empara des doigts du capitaine pour les lécher avidement.

"- N...Non, souffla le pirate en baissant la tête.

Puis il poursuivit le chemin en lui léchant et baisant la paume, le poignet, le bras, l'épaule et il dévora ensuite le cou de baisers. Harlock frissonna. Il n'avait donc pas fini avec ça ? Contrairement à la première fois, il se laissa faire. Il abandonnait toute résistance. Il se sentait trop faible pour pour protester.

Tout à coup, le professeur s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du pirate qui n'exprimait cette fois ci que confusion et étonnement. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le front de ce dernier qui ferma les yeux à son contact. Contre toute attente, Zon ramassa le drap et l'enroula autour du corps de son pirate.

"- Tu as de la fièvre, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer...Dit-il seulement.

Effectivement, Harlock commençait à sombrer dans la fatigue malgré les heures de sommeils passés. Le professeur le reconduit donc dans la chambre, lui fit enfiler une robe de chambre un peu démodé de l'armoire de la chambre et l'abandonna seul dans la pièce.

Profitant de ce petit moment de répit, Harlock prit sa cape cherchant son oreillette inséré sur le dit-vêtement. Il avait promis à Tôshiro de le rappeler. Il attendit quelque seconde avant de soupirer de soulagement quand il entendit la voix de son ami.

"- Harlock ! Tout va bien comme tu veux ? Salua-le créateur de l'Arcadia.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas et le vaisseau ?

- Cool tranquille, sinon tu manges bien ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben...

- Si tu crois que les boites de conserve de la cuisine sont périmés, tu te trompes car ce sont des aliments impérissables, tu le sais bien...

- Je sais, mais c'est surtout ce genre de chose qui me donne envie de vomir.

- Toi alors tu ne..."

Il s'interrompit tout à coup. Il venait d'avoir la migraine effroyable.

"- Harlock ? S'inquiéta la voix de Tôshiro.

- C'est bon, ça va. Je crois bien que je suis tombé un peu malade.

- Malade comment ? Tu as de quoi te soigner ? Tu crois qu'il y a une boîte de pharmacie dans les parages ! Cherche...

- Tôshiro, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. C'est surement un rhume ou un truc comme ça. Bon, je te laisse si tu veux pas que j'attrape une syncope."

Il annula la communication, rejeta négligemment sa cape noir sur le canapé puis s'enfouit dans le lit, prit de vertiges et de migraines. Ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment. Il tenta de dormir.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait étouffé dans cette chambre qui lui donnait maintenant une impression d'infiniement petit. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir où se trouvait Zon, ce n'était plus ses affaires pour l'instant. Le miroir lui donna pour une image sa pâleur extrême renforcée par la lumière de la sphère blanche. Elle se transforma subitement : ce n'était plus son visage qu'il voyait mais celle de Maya, sa tendre bien-aimée. Ses yeux n'étaient de son bleu brillant mais des flammes rouges.

"- Non ! S'écria-t-il horrifié en reculant.

Autour de lui, tout s'écroula, tout se rapprocha de lui, de telles sortes qu'il eut l'impression que les murs se serraient entre eux. Il s'enfuit de la salle de bain. Il avait chaud. Il avait perdu l'esprit. Il ne savait même plus où il était. Il trébucha en retournant dans la chambre. Tout bougeait autour de lui. Rien n'était droit. Il perdit rapidement le sens de l'orientation. Il se dirigea droit contre un mur alors qu'il voulait sortir de la chambre.

Il entendit tout à coup des grincements. Il porta ses mains à à ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Les ombres dans la chambre prirent soudainement vie, prenant forme d'Illumidas, de zombies, de plantes carnivores et autres encore. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin le plus loin possible de ses êtres apparurent de nulles parts.

"- Partez ! Hurla-t-il. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

"- Harlock ! Harlock ! Entendit-il tout à coup.

Il releva la tête. Zon était là, abaissé à son niveau, le regard grave exprimant l'inquiétude. Le professeur le prit par les genoux et par les épaules et le souleva comme s'il portait un enfant. Il était plutôt fort contre toute apparence.

Il reposa le capitaine dans le lit et resta avec lui jusqu'à qu'il se calme. Harlock ne tarda pas à reprendre peu à peu les esprits. Il adressa un regard remerciant à son ennemi malgré tout. Puis il frissonna resserrant ses couvertures fins de draps. Il n'y avait que des draps pour le couvrir et pas même de couvertures épaisses.

"- Je vois, tu as froid, remarqua Zon, surement à cause de ça que tu t'es pris une fièvre délirante."

C'est alors qu'il défit ses chaussures et de sa chemise et s'installa à coté d'Harlock qui s'écarta de lui, mal à l'aise.

"- Viens, le corps humain est le meilleur chauffage naturel que la nature est offert à la race humaine, s'amusa le scientifique, si tu veux guérir au plus vite, il va bien falloir passer par là."

Harlock hésita et finalement se résigna. Il s'approcha de Zon qui le saisit de ses bras grands ouverts et le serra contre lui. Harlock finit par poser sa tête sur le torse nu de son ennemi. Les jambes de Zon s'emmêlèrent dans les siens. Il avait raison. Son corps était chaud, si chaud qu'il ne tardait plus à trouver une température plus normale et à s'endormir.

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon...J'ai un peu de mal à le sortir de là...Désolé si c'est mal écrit, je ne suis pas fait pour ça...:P**

**Donc, je disais que dans ma fanfic de Candy aussi, il y a une fièvre délirante de même que dans Sherlock...enfin...mouais...quand les grands esprits..euh...stories se rejoignent...( c'est franchement ennuyeux ça... faudrait que je trouve d'autres idées là...) **


End file.
